Shinra, t'en fais vraiment trop
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Un charman médecin et une femme sans tête invite un informateur sournois et un monstre détestant la violence pour Noël. A votre avis, ça donne quoi ?


Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya

Disclaimer : Ryôgo Narita

Note de l'auteur : Je devais faire quelque chose pour les fêtes, c'est fait, même si j'ai plus d'un an de retard puisque c'était pour les fêtes de 2012

* * *

C'était un soir froid et noir qui était descendu sur Ikebukuro, Celty était habillée d'une jolie robe noire et Shinra d'un joli costume. Elle et Shinra avaient organisé une fête de fin d'année car ce soir c'était le réveillon. Et Shizuo et Izaya y étaient invités. Celty avait accroché du gui au plafond, et Shinra, quant à lui, réajustait ses habits, attendant l'arrivé de leurs invités. Le repas était tout près c'était un magnifique festin. Ils avaient prévu d'arrangé un peut la relation entre Shizuo et Izaya qui causait trop de dégât à la ville, mais surtout parce que Shinra savait qu'Izaya ne détestait pas Shizuo.  
Peu de temps après, on sonna à la porte. Celty alla ouvrir, c'était Izaya.

- Izaya: Bonsoir Celty et Joyeux Noël~

Celty lui répondit « Bonsoir Izaya, merci à toi aussi » avec son portable. Il lui tendit deux petites boites, surement son cadeau pour elle et Shinra. D'ailleurs celui-ci vint vers eux et alla dire bonsoir à Izaya.

- Shinra : Izaya ! Tu arrive tôt dis donc, Joyeux Noël~  
- Izaya : Pourtant je suis en retard de 10 minutes  
- Shinra : Ah ? ~

Il regarda à sa montre et vu qu'Izaya avait raison

- Shinra : Tu as raison, c'est bizarre qu'il soit aussi en retard  
- Izaya : De qui ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez invité que moi

Et à l'instant même ou Izaya fini sa phrase une tête blonde apparut près d'eux. La tête blonde en question n'avait toujours pas vu Izaya.

- ? : Désoler Shinra j'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu mais Tom m'a retenu  
- Shinra : C'est pas grave Shizuo

Izaya se tourna sur Shizuo et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Shizuo le remarqua et eu un regard noir à Shinra

- Shizuo : Qu'est ce qu'il fou ici celui-là ?  
- Shinra : Et bien on vous a invité tout les deux~  
- Shizuo : Si c'est comme ça je préfère partir  
- Izaya : Oui part Shizu-chan, comme ça on est sur d'avoir la paix se soir  
- Shizuo : TU ME CHERCHE BATARD ?!  
- Izaya : tu vois, qu'est ce que je disais, tu n'es même pas capable de te contrôlé un minimum  
- Celty : « Arrêtez de vous battre tout les deux »

Sur les sages mots de Celty, Shizuo lâcha la prise sur Izaya car pendant le dialogue il l'avait prit par les rebords de son manteau.

- Shinra : Passons une bonne soirée tous ensemble  
- Shizuo : Je te jure que tu me le payeras Shinra  
- Celty : « Suivez moi, on va manger »

Et ils suivirent Celty jusque dans la salle, Shizuo lui tendit deux paquets cadeau, un pour elle et un pour Shinra, elle alla les poser sous le sapin. Puis Shizuo alla vers la table. Izaya et Shinra c'était déjà installé l'un en face de l'autre, et Celty arriva avec une bouteille de champagne puis s'assied à côté de Shinra. Shizuo se maudit de ne pas être allez directement à table, il n'aurait pas été obligé de s'assoir à côté d'Izaya ou sinon. Il prit donc place à côté d'Izaya. Shinra eu quel que peu du mal à ouvrir la bouteille alors Shizuo prit les choses en mains

- Izaya : Si tu l'ouvre, tu vas casser quelque chose Shizu-chan  
- Shizuo : LA FERME ENFOIRE !

Shizuo ouvrit du plus délicatement possible, et servit tout le monde

- Shizuo : Je te rappelle que j'ai été barman  
- Izaya : Effectivement, pour une fois que tu sais faire preuve de douceur

Shizuo a l'entant de cette réplique serra la bouteille qui se brisa dans sa main.

- Izaya : Voila je l'avais dis !

Shizuo regarda noir Izaya, un regard qui si il avait été remplacé par des couteaux aurait tué Izaya sur le champ

- Celty : « Shizuo ca va tu n'ai pas blessé ? Attend je vais soigner tes blessures »  
- Shinra : ...

Celty alla chercher la trousse de premier soin dans la salle de bain et revient quelque minute après pour soigné Shizuo. La soirée se passa à peut près tranquillement, Shinra et Celty devront quand même dire adieu à cinq chaises détruite par Shizuo suite à une remarque du brun. Dans un soupir de soulagement commun de la part du couple la fête touchait à sa fin, les cadeaux avait été échangé et Izaya et Shizuo devait bientôt partir. Mais Shinra, en tout bon joueur regarda un peut la branche de gui et « comme de part hasard » les deux jeunes hommes étaient dessous.

- Shinra : Oh ~ regardez au dessus ~

Celty et Izaya furent comme horrifié, Shizuo lui ne comprenait pas trop. La seule femme se tourna vers Shinra et si elle avait des yeux ils auraient exprimé : t'as pas fait ça exprès ?! Izaya lui était dégouté, pourvu qu'ils les obligent pas.

- Shinra : vous savez ce que ça signifie ~ Aller hop ! Vous vous embrassez !

Shizuo ne semblait toujours pas réagir

- Izaya : Jamais !  
- Shinra : C'est la tradition !  
- Shizuo : Quelle tradition ?

Izaya se frappa le front

- Izaya : Tu ne sais même pas ça ? Quel protozoaire ! Quand deux personne se retrouvent sous le gui elles doivent s'embrasser

Shizuo sembla réfléchir un instant et se leva puis regarda Izaya

- Izaya : Quoi ?  
- Shizuo : Si c'est la tradition...  
- Izaya : QUUUOOOIII ?

Shizuo prit le bras du brun pour le forcé à se lever et vient l'embrasser. Izaya fut choqué, laissant passer la langue du blond sous la surprise. Ils se détachèrent, Celty était très gêné et Shinra aux anges. Après ça Izaya était out, hors service, son cerveau inutilisable. Les quatre se dirent au revoir, Shizuo et Izaya rentrant chez eux, Izaya tout rouge et se posant mille et une questions, Shizuo somnolant un peu.  
Dans cette nuit d'hiver, un nouvel amour secret est né, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
